The Haruno Clan
by SakuraKinoharu
Summary: Did you ever wonder where a certain person come from? I do... what if Sakura isn't really from Konoha what if she was just there because she was ask to? full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_Haruno Clan, a clan of destiny where its heir is fully trained to take his/her thrown every heir was sent to one village chosen, to be train how a simple villager live, every heir come back to its kingdom with the knowledge of it experience. Sakura Haruno the only heir of the thrown was sent to the village of Konoha when she was only 6. Along with the determination to become the greatest heir the Haruno see. She left with her guardian._

_Haruno kingdom…_

"_Mariel, Tsubasa… bring my daughter back here in Haruno kingdom we are in great need of a leader right now" a woman with silver hairs curled in it end said, as the two figures nodded. "But Sashi-sama, it isn't the right time" came a voice behind them._

"_I know, but I won't risk our kingdom's future… I cannot rule our kingdom for I have lack of experience" Sashi said, as the two figures disappeared with a smoke._

_When she's sad, it rains_

_When she's happy, the sun rise up_

_When she's in danger, the cloud comes thundering _

_For her power connect the nature_

_For she's the heir of a powerful clan_

_For she's the heir of a great power_

_For she's the heiress of the Haruno clan_


	2. Strangers

It been a while since I wrote something I hope you like this.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto**

Summary: What if Sakura is not from Konoha, what if she's really from a legendary clan? What if she leaves Konoha? What would be our heroes' reaction when then found out that Konoha's sunshine is leaving?

**Chapter one: Strangers**

BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG

BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG

BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG

Smack

"Sakura-chan, it's time to wake up" said voice downstairs, as she yawn. "HAI" Sakura yelled, as she jumped out of her bed and went to her bathroom to take a shower. After awhile she walk out of the shower and walk towards her closet to look for her clothes.

She isn't the usual twelve years who annoys everybody however she's now a responsible fifteen years old. She's no longer been teased by every boy she come across in the matter of fact she gain some attention to almost the population of Konoha. Her twelve years old body turned into a mature, curvy, angelic fifteen years old body.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Ohayou Okaasan" Sakura greeted with her oh-so warming smile. "Ohayou Sakura-chan" her mother replied, while preparing her lunch. "I heard you're going to train with your teammates today so I packed lunches" Sakura nodded. "Arigatou Okaasan".

Hokage office…

"Tsunade-sama, there's people here wishes to talk to you, they say it concern Sakura-san" said a male voice outside the office.

'Sakura' Tsunade thought, looking at the door. "Let them come in" Tsunade replied, as the door open revealing two shadow.

Sakura…

Sakura walks gracefully towards the meeting place of team seven. She didn't mind all the whispers and lustful look coming from the men she comes across. 'Hmm… it's Sasuke-kun, it been a month since Naruto drag him back to Konoha. The fact that he killed Orochimaru and the Itachi made his punishment lighter… I'm glad Tsunade-sama didn't sentence him to death' Sakura thought, as she smiled melting all the young men's heart.

Bridge…

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" Sakura greeted, as she sit down next to him. "Okaasan packed a lunch for us," placing the lunch beside her

"Hn"

"OHAYOU SAKURA-CHAN Sasuke-teme," Naruto greeted, while grinning. "Ohayou Naruto-kun" Sakura greeted back, as Naruto hugged her and Sasuke tightly, much to Sasuke likes.

AFTER HOURS OF WAITING!

"Yo, I'm sorry I'm late you se---

"LIAR" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

'Just when I'm telling the truth they don't believe me'

"As I was saying… there's no mission today however we are requested to be in the Hokage office right now" Kakashi said, as he receive suspicious look from Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke but he just ignore them for he's to busy reading his book.

Hokage office…

"Glad you could join us Team Seven" Tsunade said irritated, for the fact that they are always in their every meetings. "Anyway I called you here because your teammate Sakura Haruno has something to tell you" she added.

"Actually Tsunade-sama she didn't know that we're coming" said a voice behind the door. 'Wait that voice seems familiar' Sakura thought, looking at the door suspiciously. "Ok then I guesses you're the one who's going to fill them in then" Tsunade said, as the door opened revealing two figures.

'Wait… don't tell' Sakura thought. "Mariel… Tsubasa" Sakura said, as the two figures appeared in front of Sakura. "How did you know it was us?" asked the shorter figure, taking its cloak off revealing a girl with blue hair tied in to two wearing a black long sleeve top and cream colored khaki pants. "Yeah, how" ask the taller figure; also take its cloak revealing a handsome man with brown messy hair wearing a black shirt and brown pants. "Just a guess" as the two smirked.

"Anyways, we're here to take you with us" as Sakura's smile turn to frown. "Why?" she asks, looking at the two. "Because the king died last month and because you're the only heir to the thrown you are called to go home" they replied.

"WAIT WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THREE TALKING ABOUT?" Naruto asked, not happy that he's being left out. "How about you tell them Sakura… **hime**" Mariel said, while smirking.

"Umm… ano… how could I say this… you see when I was still seven I was sent here to Konoha for my training…

"Training" Sasuke asks, miraculously taking interest. "Yeah… you see I'm the heir of the Haruno kingdom and its part of my training to know how things work in this kind of village. Anyways, I wasn't expected to go back to my kingdom till my 18th birthday but seeing the situation in Haruno kingdom I guess I have to go back. Gomen… for not telling you this" Sakura said, as she bowed her head hiding her emerald eyes. "Sakura" Mariel and Tsubasa whispered. 'Hmm' Mariel thought, noticing the dark clouds outside Konoha.

"As you all know Sakura came from the Haruno Clan… but the thing you don't know that Haruno Clan is one of the powerful clan in the history of Ninja… however their clan live in a world only its member know about. They say this world is bountiful with natural resources. That's why many ninjas wants to get in but only members of Haruno clan can access the key to its world" Tsunade explained, as every jaws drop to the ground, except of course the stoic type. (you already know them)

Later that day…

"Hey Sakura-chan… come back ok" Hinata said, as Sakura nodded. "Of course I will," hugging her best friends. "Sakura-hime it's time to go" Tsubasa said, extending his hand for Sakura to take. "I guess this is farewell" Sakura said sadly, as she takes Tsubasa's hand. And within a flash Sakura and two strangers disappeared only leaving a trace of cherry blossom on its path.

Everybody stared at the place where Sakura once stood until drops of rain distracted them.

Haruno kingdom…

A flash of light appeared in the Haruno fountain and came three figures floating in the fountain. "Welcome back Sakura-hime" the two said, as Sakura nodded

**Yeah I know it's short but I hope you like it, I'm not gonna continue if nobody's reviewing so please review!!**


	3. Three Years After

**Again and Again… I don't own Naruto!!**

**Chapter two: After three years**

A beautiful woman stands in the balcony of Haruno estate looking at the view of a beautiful world in front of her. Her pink hair sway as the morning breeze touches her ivory skin. Silence prevails as the sun rise up. "Sakura-hime, the majesty wishes your presence in the thrown room" said a voice behind her, as she nodded.

Thrown room

"You called me mother?" Sakura asks, looking at her mother emerald eyes. "Yes, you see a message from Konoha arrived yesterday, asking for security of the Haruno… would you like to be the leader of this assignment. Take it as a test of your skill in leading people in a mission… so that when you reach 20 you'll have the experience and become the leader this clan have ever seen" her mother explained, as Sakura nodded.

"Mariel, Tsubasa, Ren, Lance, Lara, Caroline, Diane and Jake please come forward" Sakura's mother said, as eight people in black cloak with circle in it side and back in printed on it step forward. "You nine would be leaving tomorrow" Sakura said, as all of them nodded and within a second they disappeared.

Practice area…

"Are you ready to come back to Konoha?" a young woman with blue hair asks, while looking at the woman floating in the water. "Yeah, I guess so" Sakura replied, as she looks at her reflection on the water. "I think nobody will recognize you… I mean you just didn't change physically but also your power… you could kill us within a second if you wish and we're the strongest people in our country" one young man with messy brown hair said, as Sakura smirked.

"You know, Mariel and Tsubasa are so unfair… they seen Konoha and we haven't" a young woman with long golden hair said, as she jumped out from one of the tree's branch. "Sure we did however we didn't have the time explore" Mariel said, as a young man with black spiky hair with red streak appeared behind her. "Then I think it's just fair for our heiress to tour us then" the young man said while smirking. "Yeah Ren's right… it's just fair for our beautiful heiress to tour us to her little village" a young man with blonde hair stepped out from the shadow.

"Ok… I'll tour" Sakura said, as everybody smiled. "Anyway I still need to buy some things for our trip in Konoha, so I have to go now" Mariel said, as she stood up from where she used to sit. "I'll come with you, I still need to buy need weapons since our hime destroy them with her thunder ball" Ren said, looking at Sakura. "Look, I was already sorry about it. Didn't I just give you a picture of Ma- I mean a monkey" Sakura said, as everybody sweat dropped except of course Ren who's currently glaring at Sakura. "Monkey?" Lance asks (he's the one with blonde hair) "Yeah, a monkey… my cousin wants a monkey and since I don't know anything about monkey I asked Sakura for pictures in repay for my weapon she destroyed" Ren said while smiling nervously.

"Whatever, let's just go before the stores close" Mariel said, as Ren nodded and within a second they disappeared in a cloud of petals. "So, what did Ren asks you?" Lara ask (she's the one with red hair earlier) looking at Sakura. "I bet it was Mariel's picture" Tsubasa said, as a girl with long green hair appeared behind him. "Ok fine you got me, but please don't tell Mariel" Sakura said, giving her comrades her oh-so-cute look. "Ok fine, in one condition" a young man with long pony tailed silver hair said. "What is it, Jake?" Sakura asks, looking at Jake. "Simple you're going to treat us tonight at one of the Haruno kingdom finest restaurant" a young woman with short curly hair said, as she went beside Jake. "Ok then Diane, it's a deal… so I'll see you guys tonight then" Sakura said, as water covered her body and with a splash she was gone.

**Konoha **

"Tsunade-sama, a message from the Haruno clan had arrives" said a woman with short black hair, as she hand to a woman with long golden hair a piece of paper. "Thank you" Tsunade said, as she read the paper.

Dear Hokage-sama

We have received your message and we're sending our best ninjas over there for your protection. They are going to be lead by our next queen Sakura Haruno, thank you for entrusting the Haruno clan with such a responsibility. I hope our ninjas would be a great help to you.

The queen,

Sashi Haruno

"Call Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru and tell them to go here as soon as possible" Tsunade said, as Shizune nodded. 'So she's going to come back? I guess everybody misses her here… but telling them now might spoil everything… maybe little tricks might not hurt' Tsunade said, as she smirked.

After 15 minutes

"You summoned us Tsunade-sama?" a young man with pear eyes, long black hair wearing an ANBU uniform asks. "Yes, you see a message from the Haruno Clan arrived approving our request. They are sending their best ninjas and so I want them to be properly welcome" Tsunade explained.

"So you're saying you want us to organize a welcoming party for them?" a young man with black pony tailed hair, also wearing an ANBU uniform asks lazily. "Yes, but since I know you don't know anything about this, asks Hinata, Sapphire, Ino and Tenten for help" Tsunade said, as the four nodded.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan… Why do we need the Haruno Clan help anyway?" a blonde young man wearing also an ANBU uniform asks, as everybody sweat dropped. "Dobe, haven't you been listening to Tsunade last week… Tsunade's old friend is staying here and he insists more protection because of threats in his life" a young man with raven hair, onyx eyes, also wearing an ANBU uniform said. "Who are you calling dobe? Teme" Naruto reacted, while glaring at Sasuke. "You of course dobe," Sasuke said, arrogantly. "Ok both of you stop it" Neji said.

Haruno Kingdom (Sakura's room)

Sakura laid in her king size bed, in her hand is the picture of Team seven. 'I wonder what Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun looks like now' Sakura thought, looking at picture of team seven. "Sakura-hime, your things are already packed… do have something else you want to me to do?" a girl in a main uniform asks.

"You can go now, thank you Karen-chan" Sakura said, as she stood up from her bed.

Konoha (Ino's Flower Shop)

"Hi Sapphire-chan" a young woman with blonde hair asks, greeting a young woman with short purple hair and sapphire eyes. "Hello Ino-chan" the young woman greeted back.

"Is that dinner for Sasuke-kun?" Ino asks, as Sapphire nodded. "You know you're acting like his girlfriend" Sapphire blushed and smiled. 'You act like Sakura when she was twelve' Ino thought, looking at the girl in front of her. 'Speaking of Sakura… it been awhile since I saw her I wonder what she look like' Ino thought, looking at the cherry blossom tree outside her shop. "Yeah, I know… Sasuke-kun lives in his own so I thought he don't eat proper nutrition his body needed… that's why I'm doing this" Sapphire explained, while looking at the floor. "You remind me of somebody who left Konoha three years ago" Ino said, while Sapphire gives her a questioning look.

Haruno Kingdom (Garden)

"Sakura-hime, your friends are here" one of the maid said, as Sakura nodded.

Konoha (Team Seven training ground)

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" Sapphire greeted sweetly waving her hands (AN: **Seems** **familiar, don't you think?**)

"Hn"

"Anou… Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out with tomorrow?" (AN: **Totally familiar to me**)

"Why don't you train instead of going out… besides I don't have time to play with you now get out of my way" Sasuke said coldly.

"Sasuke-kun" tears start to fall in her face.

Haruno Kingdom

"What had gotten on to you… taking us here?" Ren asks, as they entered a restaurant filled with gold, then center of the restaurant is a fountain with golden whale in its top. "Anou… um… I just want celebrate with you guys" Sakura said, laughing nervously.

**SakuraKinoharu: So, how did you like it? I know it's not good but I hope you like it!! Please Review!! **


End file.
